Conjuration (Oblivion)
Conjuration is a magic art that governs the summoning of Daedric and undead servants, magical weapons and armor, and the rebuking of undead. The Chorrol Mages Guild specializes in Conjuration. Intelligence is the governing attribute of Conjuration. Classes and races Classes with Conjuration as a major skill include: Battlemage, Sorcerer, Mage, and Witchunter. Altmer gain a +5 boost to Conjuration at character creation, while Bretons gain a +10 boost, higher than any other race. Spell effects * Bound Armor * Bound Weapon *Summon (creature) **Purchasable from Athragar in Chorrol *** Summon Clannfear *** Summon Daedroth *** Summon Dremora *** Summon Faded Wraith *** Summon Flame Atronach *** Summon Frost Atronach *** Summon Headless Zombie *** Summon Skeleton Guardian *** Summon Skeleton Hero *** Summon Skeleton Champion *** Summon Spider Daedra **Purchasable from Alberic Litte in Chorrol *** Summon Ghost *** Summon Scamp *** Summon Skeleton *** Summon Zombie **Purchasable from Borissean in Imperial City's Arcane University *** Summon Gloom Wraith *** Summon Lich *** Summon Xivilai **Purchasable from Volanaro in Bruma (note that this spell needs to be bought before the quest A Plot Revealed has been started) *** Summon Dremora Lord **Purchasable from Vigge the Cautious in Skingrad *** Summon Storm Atronach *** Turn Undead *Gained from Shivering Isles* ** Summon Golden Saint ** Summon Dark Seducer ** Summon Flesh Atronach **Summon Shambles Spells *See List of Conjuration spells *See Conjuration Spells (Oblivion) Usefulness Conjured beings Conjured creatures can be soul trapped, proving a way to level Mysticism as well. Atronachs drop the salt respective to their element. For example, Flame Atronachs drop Fire salts because they deal fire damage. After sustaining three attacks, conjured beings turn hostile toward their summoner. If they attack an innocent, the crime reflects back on the summoner, potentially causing them to be arrested, forcing them to pay fines, or do jail time. Race and class Typically, the skill belongs to mage-based classes such as Witchhunter, Sorcerer, Battlemage, and pure mage. Because these mage classes rely upon Alteration's shield spell or Light Armor to deflect physical blows, conjuration allows the summoning of creatures which can distract foes from attacking the mage, while dealing small amounts of additional damage. Bretons do not racially gain a bonus to Destruction magic, meaning their fire, frost, and shock spells noticeably weaker than those of Dunmer and Altmer mages; their boosts to Conjuration help compensate that weakness. Bound items Lacking Endurance, and by extension, carrying capacity, mages generally do not carry heavy weapons and armor. Weapons and armor summoned by Conjuration magic weight nothing, doing damage and protecting equal to Dremora weapons and armor. One downside is that the Daedric Warhammer, the strongest weapon of that set damage-wise, cannot be conjured. Through an exploit, bound items can be kept permanently. Dremora Lord The spell Summon Dremora Lord cannot be learned after the quest "A Plot Revealed" starts, as Volanaro, the only seller of the spell, is dead once the Bruma Mages Guild is entered. Leveling The Conjuration skill levels each time a Conjuration spell is successfully cast. Because simple and low-level spells like Summon Skeleton cost less magicka, casting them repeatedly can help raise the skill. Summoning constructions, then summoning Bound Weapons to attack them is an effective way to level the skill. Books The following books raise the Conjuration skill once, the first time they are read. *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 1 - obtained during "The Path of Dawn" quest. *The Doors of Oblivion *Liminal Bridges *2920, Hearth Fire (v9) *2920, Frostfall (v10) *The Warrior's Charge Trainers *Arentus Falvius Leveling text Apprentice Through steady practice you have discovered more creatures to summon from the planes of Oblivion. You are now an Apprentice in Conjuration magic and can cast Apprentice level Conjuration spells. Journeyman Through steady practice you have discovered more creatures to summon from the planes of Oblivion. You are now a Journeyman in Conjuration magic and can cast Journeyman level Conjuration spells. Expert Through steady practice you have discovered more creatures to summon from the planes of Oblivion. You are now an Expert in Conjuration magic and can cast Expert level Conjuration spells. Master Through steady practice you have discovered more creatures to summon from the planes of Oblivion. You are now a Master of Conjuration magic and can cast Master level Conjuration spells. Trivia *The reanimate spell is not available for use as a spell, only the Staff of Worms has the ability to cast it. See also *Magic Category:Oblivion: Conjuration Category:Oblivion: Skills Category:Oblivion: Magic